


How To Celebrate A Genius’s Birthday

by nyanhm



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Happy birthday Rio, Surprise Party, maybe something else no spoiler, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: Argonavis vlogging on how they're going to celebrate their fellow genius-keyboardist
Kudos: 11





	How To Celebrate A Genius’s Birthday

Yuto: “WHAT’S UP GUYS WELCOME BACK TO OUR CHANNEL IT’S ARGOOOOO”

Everyone: “NAVIIIIIIS YEEEEEAH”

That’s how the video started. Well the edited one, the real version was like 10 minutes of them trying to do their intro: the first time, Ren spitted his water all over the floor because he got scared, later Shiroishi fucked up because he screamed “NAVIIIIS” too soon, and another time Wataru slapped Yuto while opening his arms, making the camera fall from his hands. Luckily, nothing was damaged and they had a lot of clips to use in bloopers videos.

Argonavis’ YouTube career started as a way to stay more in contact with fans, but Yuto got so excited he started to film everything they did, starting the videos with the catchphrase they used in their first video. Eventually, the content got so chaotic and entertaining that the band gained a lot of followers, even international ones, both for their amazing music and their energy on and off stage.

That vlog, however, was going to be a little different.

Y: “How is everyone? Have you eaten your veggies? Got a good rest?”

Ren: “Yuu they can’t answer you...”

Y: “IT’S AN IMPORTANT QUESTION”

W: “Aaaanyway guys today it’s a special day because it’s our handsome keyboardist Rio’s BIRTHDAAAY” (turns around shaking his shoulders)

Ren: “Did you just call him-”

B: “And as you may have noticed, Rio-kun is not there at the moment...”

Y “TIME FOR A SURPRISE!!!” 

(Everyone cheering)

Y: “Ok so right now Rio’s attending a lecture at his university near here so… we’re... sending him… (visibly struggling with holding the camera)”

W: “I’ll send it don’t worry”

Y: “oh thank you… A text to him saying _Hey can you please get some groceries before coming home? I’ll send you the list,_ just to keep him away from the sharehouse a few more while we set everything (turns the camera to Banri and Ren to the side) oh interview time! (points the camera very close to Ren’s face) ARE YOU EXCITED?!?”

Ren “Well, yes I mean… it’s a nice time to cele-”

Y: “OK THANK YOU NEXT INTERVIEW (places the camera on Banri’s shoulder) WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW?!?”

B: “Did you know that my cows’ milk...”

Y: “THANK YOU WHAT AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE (runs towards Wataru) Ok serious question now: what will be your gift Rio-kun?”

W: “Well, I thought a lot about it and I… Well (blushing a lot)… BOUGHT HIM A SCARF”

Ren: “oooooh”

B: “That’s ga-”

Y: “ANYWAY GUYS WE NEED TO PREPARE THE CURRY QUICKLY; RIO’S COMING BACK SOON”

(general nodding) 

“OK, WATARU YOU’RE IN CHARGE OF THE VEGGIES, BANRI YOU’LL COOK THE MEAT AND REN, YOUR JOB IS THE RICE”

Ren: “how do I...”

W: “And what will you do, discount Gordon Ramsay?”

B: (wheezing)

Y: “I’ll document everything as always (winks at the camera)”

W: (facepalm)

* * *

Y “Phew, everything is done”

W: “Yuu you didn’t do-”

Y: “TIME TO GET READY”

This moment wasn’t recorded, but things went pretty much this way: Matoba and Banri changed their clothes as normal, except for the fact Wataru put on a little of perfume and a black shirt, asking the drummer if a tie would suit him.

B (whispering) “are you going to tell him tonight?”

W (whispering too, playing nervously with his fingers) “well I’ll try to… if it fails I’m going to feel like a dumb bitch for like... days… I don’t know if I can do this...”

B (still whispering, patting Wataru’s shoulder) “be natural, everything will be easy”

Yuto, after putting on his printed party shirt, turned around to see Ren, who was blankly staring at his closet. With a quick movement, he threw a pair of jeans and a white shirt literally in his face, causing the vocalist to scream in an unusually high-pitched voice.

Then the camera turned on again.

Y: “OK GUYS lights are all off, we’re all ready, now we’re just waiting-”

(door noises)

Y: (whispering) “he’s heeeeere”

(Lights turns on) “HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY WOOOOOOOO”

Rio: (scared as shit) “GUYS I- aww thank you all that’s-”

Y: (pointing the camera on his face) “DID YOU EXPECT THIS?!?”

Rio: “Well, ahhh… No actually”

Y: “THANK YOU NOW LET’S EAT CURRY”

W: (whispering to Banri) “how the hell can he look so stunning after a whole day out?”

B: (looks at him like “man stop just tell him right away”)

W: “I’m just saying...”

The camera turned off, and they enjoyed their meal all cheering their genius keyboardist. They made a toast (that Yuto promptly recorded) at the end before opening the gifts and well, Wataru started to feel butterflies in his stomach. He tried to drown them with the champagne but it didn’t work, it just made him blush even more when Rio lastly picked up his gift: it was a checkered wool scarf that they saw together in a shop when Wataru started to understand that he wanted to be more than just a friend to him. He was so distracted thinking about that moment that he didn't notice Rio was thanking him a lot and trying on the scarf.

Rio: “ahhh that’s so soft… Wataru you’re so… ahhh you remembered!! I can’t describe how happy I am” (gets up and hugs Wataru)

W (panics and kisses him accidentally) 

Rio and everyone else in the room: “Wataru-kun...”

B: “FINALLY!!!”

W (panics again and runs in his room slamming the door)

* * *

(a few hours later, in Yuto’s room)

B: “has Rio come back from Wataru’s room?”

Y: “It seems… not yet… but hey how did you know all this I’m jealous”

Ren: “Guys stop it’s a private affair, and whatever it happens we should be happy for them… Anyway I’m going to check their room”

Ren walked silently towards Wataru’s room, which door was only half-closed. He looked at the bed just to see the two laying down, hugging tight and sleeping with peaceful expressions on their faces. Seeing that scene, he grinned and came back to the other room full of happiness.

Ren: “We don’t have to worry, I think they will tell us all tomorrow. Let’s go to bed now”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rio! Hope y'all enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
